My Love For Little Angel
by FCI-Aquila'Theruch
Summary: Hanya cerita kecil tentang sepasang kekasih berstatus kakak dan adik. Naruto mahasiswa salah satu Universitas Ternama di Amerika harus kembali pulang ketika ibu angkatnya meminta ia untuk mengawasi Gabriel sebagai adik dan tunangannya. Bagaimana Naruto mengatasi kemesumannya Gabriel yang hanya muncul ketika di dekat Naruto seorang?/Lime, Adult Content.


**Disclaimer : Not Own Anything**

**Genre's : Romance, Family, School, Slice of Life.**

**Rating : M+ (Adult Content )**

.

Sendiri, hanya inilah satu satunya cara hidup orang menyedihkan sepertiku. Pada dasarnya manusia adalah Makhluk dengan kebutuhan tidak terhingga yang membuatnya harus menerima bantuan kecil dari satu spesies makhluk hidup yang sama.

Ambil contoh sekecil kecilnya dari paragraf di atas. Seseorang, pasti tidak pernah tidak memikirkan kebutuhannya setelah ia merasa mampu untuk memenuhinya dalam sudut pandang rencana. Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah ia mampu? Apakah benar jika orang tersebut memang benar benar mampu menutupi hasrat keinginan tanpa rencana yang datang secara tiba tiba itu. Oh TIDAK!

Sampai kapan pun masanya, kebutuhan akan selalu ada tidak peduli sebagaimana kau mencoba untuk menahan gejolak hasrat manusia.

Setelah apa yang aku katakan di atas. Manusia tetap saja membutuhkan hal sekecil mungkin dari orang lain. Aku sempat berpikir, mungkin hal di atas pengecualian untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi, setiap menit, jam atau bahkan bulan pendirian ku berlahan goyang tanpa ku sadari.

Seperti itulah kira kira pendapatku dulu, yeah dulu ketika seseorang datang menuju kehidupanku dan mengacaukan segalanya. Mereka bahkan dengan tanpa merasa bersalah mengubah kehidupan ku penuh akan kesendirian menjadi lebih berarti.

Aku membolak-balik kan buku setebal papan bangunan dengan ekspresi semalas yang ku bisa. Bulan Desember akhir, ini baru namanya Winter, bahkan Jaket tebal yang ku kenakan sekarang cukup kurang nyaman untuk sedikit bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Tapi tidak masalah, karena rasa dingin khas Winter terobati oleh satu batang rokok sekarang menjadi kebiasaan ku. Ini sangat nikmat. Bahkan tanpa ku sadari, aku melamun memikirkan ucapan Okaa-san beberapa menit yang lalu hingga menghabiskan 2 batang rokok. Tak baik untuk kesehatan bagi seorang tak merokok. Ini versiku.

Aku yakin, Okaa-san akan memarahiku dari malam sampai malam nya lagi jika melihat ini. Ia sangat Over kepadaku, jika di lihat dari sisi seorang ibu memang baik, tapi bagaimana dengan pendapatku? Lagipula aku tidak merokok setiap saat. Hanya masa masa ketika aku butuh kehangatan.

Okaa-san adalah wanita tidak terlalu tua namun matang yang selalu merecoki kehidupan masa masa Kuliahku di Amerika, lebih tepatnya di Stanford, California, Amerika serikat. Universitas dengan luas 32 km² ini adalah bangunan penuh akan sejarah pada dunia Pendidikan. Aku cukup beruntung bisa melanjutkan Studi ku di Universitas Stanford tanpa mengalami masa masa sulit. Di tunjang dengan Ekonomi keluarga yang tidak biasa dan Kepintaran ku enggak terlalu buruk, aku sukses untuk kuliah di sini tanpa kesulitan apapun. Yaa aku pake Cheat.

Bangunan besar di belakang ku duduk adalah saksi bisu kehidupan masa masa kuliahku satu tahun belakangan ini.

Nama ku Namikaze Naruto, 17 tahun blasteran Amerika dan Jepang, ibuku Jepang dan ayahku Amerika. Satu setengah tahun yang lalu, ibu dari pihak ayah mengusulkan untuk ku melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika, tempat dari Baa-chan tinggal saat ini. Aku tahu ia sangat kesepian semenjak suaminya meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, sebab itulah, aku memberanikan diri keluar dari zona nyamanku.

Aku lulus SMA lebih awal di usiaku yang ke 17 tahun. Aku pintar dan aku sombong. Bukan hal aneh jika keluarga Namikaze memiliki IQ di atas rata rata karena memang inilah yang terkenal dari Namikaze. Tapi mari lupakan itu, beralih beberapa menit yang lalu, sejak ibu ku menelfon penuh penekanan dan jelas sekali jika aku benar, di balik Telfon, ia sedang menyeringai penuh misteri. Sungguh, ibu ku sangat menyeramkan.

Meskipun aku bisa di bilang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi ia benar benar menyayangiku seperti anak kandung nya sendiri dengan tulus tanpa alasan apapun.

Yups, dia adalah ibu tiri ku. Ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu akibat Kanker menyerang otaknya. Beberapa tahun berlalu tanpa seorang Ibu membawa ku ke dalam kehidupan tanpa arti, seharian mengurung diri di kamar berbekal Komputer Gaming dan akses Internet mumpuni menjadikan ku sebagai seorang Hikikomori sejak dini.

Ayah mungkin sadar kehidupan kami gak bisa begini saja. Ia menikah dengan Wanita Jepang, wanita itu memiliki seorang anak perempuan 1 tahun lebih muda dariku. Satu tahun di awal terbentuknya keluarga baru, tidak ada keharmonisan antara kami.

Tapi yah, seakan takdir mengubah segalanya. Sesuatu yang aneh, mempererat hubungan hingga seperti sekarang. Tak ada raut kerinduan atau kepedihan pada Ayahku, semua kembali ke Titik 0. Awal yang cukup bagus menurutku. Tidak, untuk Kami.

* * *

"Okaa-san? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Naruto melepaskan kaca mata tipis nya ketika Ponsel yang sedari tadi ia letakan di sebelah kursi taman Universitas._ 'Tidak ada, Naru-kun. Okaa-san hanya ingin mengobrol saja dengan putra Kaa-san.' _Dan Naruto berani menebak jika ibunya memang menginginkan sesuatu jika di dengar dari nada bicaranya.

"Oke, aku tahu Okaa-san memiliki keinginan tersembunyi bukan?" Ucap malas pemuda itu. '_Ufufu~ sudah Okaa-san bilang kan, Okaa-san hanya ingin mengobrol dengan mu.' _Mungkin merdu bagi sebagian orang, tapi di pendengaran Naruto ini adalah kikikan pelan mengawali bencana.

"Mengobrol dengan seluruh Topik keinginan mu bukan?" Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Naruto menjawabnya._ 'Naru-kun selalu saja berburuk sangka dengan Kaa-san. Kejamnya, ingin sekali Kaa-san menangis sekarang juga.' _Naruto sweatdrobe ria dengan tingkah laku ibunya gak mencerminkan sebagai seorang panutan. Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Jika di teruskan, ini akan lama.

"Ha'i, Okaa-san hanya rindu dan ingin mengobrol dengan putra mu ini bukan? Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu di sana Okaa-san? Aku dengar juga Gabriel menjadi Seto Kaichou di sekolah. Hal tidak terduga gadis itu mau melakukan hal hal semacam ini." Dengan itu, Naruto terkekeh pelan di ikuti oleh sang ibu dari balik Telfon. Namikaze Gabriel atau Naruto biasa menyebutnya Little Angel adalah adik angkatnya. Hubungan adik kakak itu bahkan bisa di katakan tidak wajar, di situ ada Naruto, pasti ada juga Gabriel di belakang punggungnya.

_'Okaa-san baik baik saja. Oh juga Gabriel banyak mengalami perubahan. Kamu tahu, Gabriel sekarang jauh lebih baik tanpa mu.' _Naruto tersenyum. Gabriel dulu adalah gadis pemalu, kikuk dan sulit untuk bersosialisasi di sekitarnya. Dua belas sebelas seperti Naruto namun remaja itu jauh lebih baik. Tempat favorit bagi Gabriel adalah punggung nyaman Naruto, tempat ter-nyaman yang pernah ada di dunia.

"Sepertinya memang aku banyak di lupakan ya." Ujar Naruto cemberut membuat ibunya dari balik Telfon tertawa keras namun lembut terdengar._ 'Enggak aneh si, Naru-kun. Bukankah ini lebih baik dari pada Gabriel terus menempel dan merepotkan mu?'_

Naruto merubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih normal. "Aku tidak pernah merasa di repot kan oleh Little Angel, Okaa-san. Lagipula di masa pertumbuhan nya, ia jauh lebih banyak membutuhkan asupan kasih sayang untuk tumbuh menjadi gadis jauh lebih baik."

_'Kamu juga membutuhkannya, Naru-kun. Okaa-san rela memanjakan mu seperti dulu masa masa kamu SMP kyaaa~~ kamu sangat manja padaku dulu ingat? Lagipula, di mata Okaa-san, Naru-kun masih lah anak anak.' _Wajah Naruto memerah malu mendengar jeritan melengking dari mulut ibunya. Ia berani bersumpah, jika Taman ini ramai oleh Mahasiswa lain, Naruto yang terkenal sebagai mahasiswa dengan kepribadian tenang, senyum seadanya dan Cool blushing seperti tadi akan runtuh begitu saja.

"Ap-apa!? aku sudah besar, Okaa-san! 18 tahun bukan lagi anak anak. Aku bahkan sudah bisa menyetir mobil semauku."

_'APA? Menyetir mobil katamu? Mulai sekarang Okaa-san tekan kan untuk tidak lagi menyentuh rongsokan itu tanpa pengawasan, Okaa-san akan bilang pada ayah mu untuk hal ini.' _Lagi lagi Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras di dahinya._ 'Kau hanya terlalu posesif dengan ku, Okaa-san. Dan apa apaan itu harus melibatkan Otou-san.' _Batin Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"Okaa-san berlebihan. Lagi pula bukan hal aneh lagi jika anak seusiaku sudah bisa membawa mobil sendiri."

_'Berbahaya. Tidak tidak tidak, pokok nya Okaa-san gak mau tahu, Naru-kun harus menurut atau Okaa-san sendiri terbang ke Inggris untuk menghentikanmu.' _Mendengar itu, Naruto ingin sekali mencari tembok di sekitar lalu membenamkan wajah nya di sana berkali kali. Ia mengusap wajahnya lesu. 'Yang benar saja!'

"Ha'i Ha'i. Aku akan menjadi anak penurut mulai detik ini. Lagipula perihal penting apa yang ingin Okaa-san beritahukan padaku?" Kata Naruto, langsung mengalihkan perhatian yang nyatanya cukup efektif.

_'Oh iya. Begini, bagaimana dengan rencana Study mu selanjutnya? Apakah sudah punya rencana?' _tanya dari nyonya Namikaze bertubi tubi. Pemuda 18 tahun itu tanpa ragu langsung menjawabnya. "Aku belum memikirkannya, Okaa-san. Rencana hanya tinggal rencana, mungkin aku menargetkan Perancis untuk S2 ku."

_'Baguslah kalau begitu. Okaa-san sudah membicarakan ini bersama ayahmu semalaman. Mungkin agak berat untuk nenekmu, Naruto. Tapi mengingat 'itu' hanya menunggu bulan, kami ingin kau menjadi siswa tahun ajaran akhir di Kuoh. Jangan bilang keberatan atau ibu akan menghukumu!'_

Belum sempat Naruto mengatakan apapun, ibu tiri nya itu langsung memotong membuat pemuda itu cemberut. "T-t-tapi Okaa-san. Bagaimana aku bisa bersekolah di sana jika aku sudah lulus satu tahun yang lalu!?" Hardik Naruto. Ibu nya benar benar suka sekali mempermainkan nya hingga titik di mana Naruto harus nurut atau jatah uang bulanan tidak akan pernah datang yang membuat Naruto harus pulang. Ya meskipun neneknya di sini tidak berbeda dauh dalam hal materi dengan ayahnya sih.

_'Apa hanya itu? Keluarga kita sudah menanamkan 65% saham di sekolah itu, Naru-kun sayang. Bukan hal sulit bagi ayahmu membereskannya. Kau masih mau mengelak apa lagi? Atau memang kamu ingin ibu menjemputmu ke Amerika sendiri?'_

"J-jangan! B-baiklah aku akan menuruti permintaan Okaa-san. Namun bolehkan anak mu yang bernasib sial ini meminta satu permintaan." Sungguh, nada yang di sertai ancaman dari balik Telfon begitu menakutkan. Ia yakin dari balik Telfon, rambut pirang panjang ibunya bergerak liar bagaikan ekor dari makhluk mitologi Shinto paling terkenal itu.

Naruto bisa saja merasa dewasa di luar lingkungan Namikaze, namun ketika ia dalam pengawasan sang ibu, aura tegas dan dewasa menghilang entah kenapa. Itu sebab ibunya terlalu posesif kepadanya, menganggap pemuda tanggung itu anak anak, bahkan beberapa kali Naruto di buat jengkel akibat ulah ibunya yang membuatnya malu setengah mati saat acara kelulusan nya.

Mengobrol dengan ibu ibu lainya, dengan bangga sang ibunda meneriaki tanpa rasa malu mengklaim Naruto sebagai anak baru berumur. Jelas sekali, ini menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang Cool di depan semua orang.

_'Dan apa kah itu hm?'_

"U-um begini, aku sudah lulus SMA satu tahun yang lalu, b-bukan kah lebih baik aku menjabat sebagai Guru magang saja? Taulah Okaa-san, agak aneh rasanya seorang sudah lulus harus mengulanginya lagi?"

_'Hm terus? Ada masalah jika kau menjadi mahasiswa lagi? Ini hanya sementara kok hingga 'itu' di laksanakan, Naru sayang! Tapi mengingat yang meminta putra Okaa-san ini, apa sih yang gak buat kamu!'_ Naruto menghela nafas lega. Bukan bermaksud apa, tapi sekali kali menjadi siswa SMA sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia bisa dengan bebas melakukan apapun jika ia menjadi guru, apalagi sepeninggal kabar mengatakan Gabriel adalah Setou Kaichou di sana.

"Tolong bantuannya Okaa-san." Senyum terpaksa merekah begitu saja ketika ibunya mengucapkan kata _'Yeay Ibu sayang Naru' _keluar begitu saja. Ini akan menjadi hari yang berat.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu dengan cepat. Matahari menyingsing indah mengawali pagi yang cerah di kota penuh pesona bernama, Kuoh. Meskipun kota ini tidak sepopuler Tokyo, namun pada kenyataanya beberapa destinasi menjadi momok penting untuk kunjungan para turis. Beralih ke salah satu bangunan megah berlantai 3 memukau mata, keributan yang disebabkan oleh dua remaja menjadi hal pertama untuk di ingat pagi itu.

Remaja pertama bergender perempuan, tubuh sempurna yang langsing secara alami di perindah rambut pirang panjang sepantat bergelombang menjadi daya tarik utama bagi siapapun melihatnya. Mata bulatnya yang berwarna biru samudra menatap sekelilingnya lembut tanpa memandang siapa kau di sini, senyum tulus yang tidak pernah ia lepaskan bahkan membawa siswa Kuoh Academy mematung dengan ekspresi mengocok perut. Ia adalah Gabriel, Setou Kaicho kesayangan seluruh siswa siswi Academy karena sikapnya yang tegas namun secara bersamaan sangat lembut dan ramah kepada siapapun meskipun ia berasal dari keluarga cukup terpandang, oh siapa yang tidak mengenal Namikaze?

Beralih ke samping. Remaja laki laki tampak asing bagi seluruh murid Kuoh Academy memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi terlihat menyeramkan meskipun bagi perempuan sangatlah keren. Jaz tidak di kancing yang menutupi sebagian dari kemeja berwarna putih bersih di biarkan begitu saja terbuka, dasi krem yang sedang ia kenakan kendur karena tidak kuatnya ikatan. Aspek tersebut di dukung oleh penampilan fisik Perfect di mata para gadis.

Rambut pirang di biarkan acak acakan, bahkan ia membiarkan anak rambutnya tergerai bebas membingkai sempurna hingga menutupi setengah telinga. Warna matanya tidak jauh berbeda dari Gabriel namun lebih cerah jika di perhatikan baik baik. Remaja itu memiliki tinggi 170 cm, tinggi normal untuk seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun.

"Onii-san bahkan sudah memiliki reputasi di hari pertamamu." Gabriel tertawa ringan. Remaja yang menjabat sebagai guru magang itu memutar matanya. "Kau taulah bagaimana pesona kakak mu ini, Little Angel!"

"Hump~~ tak mengherankan jika mungkin tanpa sepengetahuanku, kau bermain wanita di luar sana. Atau bahkan memuaskan benda di antara kedua kakimu di tempat tempat murahan seperti diskotik misalnya." Kata Gabriel tenang. Keduanya masih berjalan santai mengabaikan tatapan murid Kuoh Academy heran. Sebab, selama ini yang mereka tahu, Gabriel selalu berangkat sendiri dan tak pernah sekalipun berjalan dengan laki laki seperti ini, paling mengantar Gabriel hingga depan gerbang lalu selebihnya Gabriel lebih memilih berjalan sendiri.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. "Sering, aku bebas di Amerika kau tau. Wanita pemuas hasrat di sana sangat agresif, bahkan aku harus menggunakan obat untuk mengimbangi permainan." Balas Naruto tidak kalah tenang.

Gabriel tertawa pelan. "Mfufu~ aku yakin jika Okaa-san tahu, dia pasti akan mengomel sepanjang malam."

"Kau tidak akan memberitahukannya bukan?" Ujar Naruto belum menurunkan ujung bibirnya dalam seringai menantang. Gadis melipat tangannya di dada. "Kecuali jika aku tidak melakukan apapun di belakang. Aku bahkan sering meminum minuman alkohol berkadar tinggi, menginap di teman laki laki ku dan lain sebagainya."

"Wow apa ini? Gadis pemalu menjadikan punggungku sebagai perisai sekarang menjadi sosok gadis nakal di belakang ku. Hebat sekali bukan?" Balas Naruto agak terkekeh lucu. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa adik angkatnya ini memang telah berani keluar dari mode nyaman nya. Well~~ itu awal yang bagus.

"Tolong lupakan tentang itu, Onii-san. Kau tidak ingin babak belur di hari pertama mu bukan?" Gabriel berucap, meskipun nadanya terdengar cukup santai, tapi tetap saja Naruto masih merasakan hawa berbahaya mengancam keselamatan nya.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Ha'i. Tolong maafkan mulut kakak mu ini, Little Angel. Aku tidak mau wajah tampan ku rusak karena pukulan juara Karate seperti mu." Naruto baru ingat perkataan ibunya beberapa minggu yang lalu bahwa Gabriel adalah juara Karate tingkat kota.

"Sepertinya memang kau ingin mencicipi pukulan ku ya!"

"Ha'i Ha'i maafkan aku, Gabriel."

Meskipun begitu. Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa terancam oleh perlakuan Gabirel ini. Justru, ini akan semakin menarik di lalui. Wajah bagaikan malaikat adik nya itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan perlakuannya tadi, ya memang Gabriel akui, hanya bersama kakaknya lah ia bisa seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah. Sampai di sini, aku akan ke ruang kepala sekolah dan kau. Pergilah kekelasmu." Ujar Naruto menunjuk hidung adiknya yang hanya berjarak 5 cm itu. Gabriel memiringkan kepalanya melihat kakaknya pergi begitu saja walaupun senyum itu tidak sedetik pun luntur.

Baru beberapa meter Naruto melangkah kakinya, dia harus berputar arah ketika Gabriel menarik lengannya kembali. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Gabriel dengan cekatan menarik dasi Naruto hingga membuat nya sedikit membungkuk kemudian...

Cup~~~

Antara bibir natural Naruto dan bibir berlapis lipstik merah muda Gabriel menyatu sempurna. Bahkan gadis itu berani menarik bibir bagian bawah kakaknya hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'cap' cukup terdengar oleh telinga mereka berdua.

Di sela sela kissinh tidak sampai 10 detik itu, Naruto menyeringai lagi dengan menatap mata Gabriel lucu. Astaga gadis ini, tidak bisakah membaca situasi. Mata nya melirik ke sekitar tak menemukan satu orangpun di sana. Rupanya gadis ini memang sengaja membawanya ke jalan memutar di bawah tangga yang mana jalur ini, jalur evakuasi jika terjadi sesuatu meskipun dari ruangan kepala sekolah tidak terlalu jauh.

Gabriel melepaskan ciuman sepihak ini, bersama dengan itu, ia dengan cekatan merapihkan dasi yang dia tarik sebelumnya hingga berantakan tak berbentuk.

"Kau melupakan Morning kiss ku, Onii-san. Maka dari itu aku menagihnya di sini." Ucap Gabriel di sela sela merapihkan dasi Naruto. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya kecil sedangkan matanya terpejam satu seperti tengah mengejek. Ya ampun, adiknya sudah dewasa.

Memang. Setelah ia pindah untuk sementara di kampung halaman. Naruto lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen adiknya. Naruto sendiri heran, jurus apa yang di miliki Gabriel untuk meyakinkan sang ibu yang terkenal keras kepala itu. Apalagi Ayahnya, Minato yang sangat menyayangi nya seperti putri sendiri bisa membiarkan Gabriel bebas.

"Apa itu tadi ciuman pertamamu?" Tanya Naruto terkekeh pelan namun tidak mengubah ekspresi Gabriel setelah melakukan hal tadi. "Ku pikir kau terbentur sesuatu hingga melupakan fakta bahwa aku sering memberikanmu Morning kiss waktu SMP dulu kan?" Naruto menaikan kedua bahunya tidak peduli kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Haha~ sampai jumpa nanti, Little Angel!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa baka Kitsune!"

* * *

Naruto menatap pintu kelas 11 tenang. Awal dari karir coba coba menjadi guru tidak membuatnya merasa gugup dengan apapun yang akan terjadi. Ia menarik knop pintu hingga suara bising di dalam kelas berhenti mengetahui pelajaran akan di mulai. Namun yang terlihat adalah tatapan tatapan bingung dari anak didiknya. Sekali lagi, Naruto menghela nafas cukup panjang. Siapa yang menyangka kelas 11A merupakan kelas yang di tinggali adik angkatnya.

Duduk tenang memberikan hawa intimidasi untuk seluruh murid di sana hingga bisikan bisikan tentangnya berhenti. "Sudah selesai dengan ngobrolnya?, Jika sudah, saya akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Wali kelas sementara kalian. Di karenakan Kurenai-san cuti dalam beberapa bulan karena kehamilan nya, aku lah yang akan mendidik kalian untuk beberapa bulan kedepan." Ucap Naruto. Tatapan tegas sangat jarang di keluarkan ketika bersama keluarga membuat Gabriel duduk di bangku barisan no 2 terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki dari marga ibu dan jangan pernah menyamakan nama depanku dengan kerupuk tambahan makanan berminyak bernama Ramen itu. Hal yang ku sukai sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, hal yang tidak kusukai adalah hal yang ku sukai tentu saja, usia, 17 tahun tepat satu tahun di atas kalian semua, tolong bantuannya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan Minna-san." Dengan senyum seadanya, kelas menjadi gaduh karena umpatan yang di keluarkan murid laki laki di mana hanya dengan sebuah senyuman mampu membius hampir seluruh siswi di sana.

"Jika ada yang perlu di tanyakan. Jangan ragu untuk mengatakan apapun kepadaku di sini." Lanjut Naruto tak lepas dari senyumannya. Satu siswi kemudian menjulurkan satu tangannya ke udara.

"Ano Sensei, bukankah usia Sensei hanya satu tahun di antara kami semua. Seharusnya Sensei seorang pelajar SMA tahun ajaran akhir bukan?" Naruto pun mengangguk. Ia sudah menduga jika pertanyaan ini pasti muncul entah kapan, ia sendiri tidak menduga akan secepat ini.

"Sensei lulus di jurusan kedokteran Stanford University, Amerika serikat beberapa hari yang lalu. Memang seharusnya Sensei hanya menjadi senior kalian, namun nasehat dari Sensei untukmu, jangan jadikan usia sebagai alasan untuk tidak berkembang, selama kau mau berusaha, tuhan pasti akan memudahkannya."

Seluruhnya kecuali Gabriel tertegun dalam ketabjuban mereka. Di usia 17 tahun kelulusan jurusan kedokteran di Universitas idaman seluruh mahasiswa manapun, Universitas terkenal dengan para Alumni jenius bukan lagi isapan jempol belakang, apalagi alumni cukup terkenal saat ini adalah pemilik dari perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang Internet dan komunikasi bernama Google.

'Sial, aku seperti orang tua saja.' Batin Naruto sweatdrobe sendiri.

Kemudian salah satu siswi kembali mengajukan pertanyaan nya. "Apa Sensei sudah punya pasangan?" Jelas sekali mewakili seluruh siswi di kelas 11A kecuali Gabriel.

_'Jenaka macam apa kah ini?' _Batin Naruto berteriak. _'Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang!?' _Lanjut membatin. Untuk menarik perhatian para murid didikannya. Tentu dia harus menjawab meski merepotkan.

_'Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang mencerminkan ku sebagai Orang tua uzur!' _LAGI!?

Naruto berdehem pelan. "Jika yang di maksud kalian adalah pacar. Sensei sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki pacar hingga sekarang... " Dia menyeringai sadis melihat para siswi menatapnya penuh harap. "Namun perlu kalian tahu, Sensei sudah mempunyai Tunangan tanpa harus merasakan pacaran dulu." Di dalam hati, Naruto tertawa jahat melihat siswi kelas 11A hampir seluruhnya mengeluarkan aura ungu menyedihkan sebagai background. Ia berdehem pelan mengusir hawa tidak mengenakan itu.

Jika kondisi memungkinkan. Ingin sekali Gabriel tertawa keras bagaimana kakaknya bisa memberikan harapan palsu ke seluruh siswi kelas 11A. Ia tertawa pelan bagaimana

Kemudian sesi tanya jawab kembali di lanjutkan. Kali ini bagian seorang siswa memiliki warna rambut coklat bergaya rambut seperti Anime sebelah genre sport cukup terkenal. "Sensei. Santet orang sampai mati, ada undang undangnya tidak?"

_'Kau hanya iri padaku oiy!'_ Batin lagi Naruto Sweatdrobe. Ia menghela nafas, ia sendiri memasang senyum menanggapi itu semua. Bahkan samar sama, ia mendengar bisikan penuh sumpah serapah yang mengarah kepadanya. Ia menepuk jidatnya pelan, dia sih tidak mempermasalahkan wajah baby face keturunan dari gen Namikaze itu. Di usianya yang ke 17 tahun, penampilan Naruto bak remaja SMP jika tidak tertolong dengan tinggi badan. Hal itu pula yang membuat ibunya begitu over protective bahkan ekspresi istimewa Naruto sangat ampuh untuk melumpuhkan mental sang ibu.

"Ahaha bagaimana ya. Sepertinya pertanyaan kali ini tidak harus menemukan jawaban." Ujar Naruto menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Baiklah, jika tidak ada yang perlu di tanyakan lebih lanjut, aku akan memulai kelas ini dengan perkenalan. Tidak ada pelajaran apapun, aku hanya ingin mengenal kalian lebih dekat, mengerti?"

"Ha'i Sensei!?..."

* * *

"Kakak mu ini tidak akan bisa tidur sampai kapan pun jika kau menjahiliku, Gabriel!" Ucap Naruto, ia menatap wajah ayu adiknya malas. Niatnya ingin tidur di jam Istirahat justru menjadi sasaran empuk kejahilan Gabriel.

"Fufu.. aku bingung, dengan wajahmu seperti anak SMP tahun ajaran terakhir, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi kakak tiri ku, Onii-san!" Balas Gabriel, ia kembali menusuk nusukan pipi kakanya menggunakan jemari lentik yang ia punya dengan ekspresi menurut Naruto, err~ menyebalkan.

"Makasih lho, Little Angel." Naruto memutar matanya bosan, "dan kau mengikuti ku sampai di gedung olah raga, ngapain? kau ketua OSIS tidak ada kegiatan dengan kelompok mu apa?"

Gabriel memegang dagunya sendiri. "Katakanlah, mengawasi mu, Onii-san. Kau ini Playboy yang ku tahu, aku tidak ingin siswi Kuoh Academy ternodai oleh mu." Tungkas Gabriel tanpa dosa, wajah innocent itu tidak seirama dengan perkataanya.

"Kata kata mu sungguh menyakitkan, Gabriel." Balas Naruto, tidak terpengaruh dengan apapun yang Gabriel katakan barusan, "tapi maaf saja, selera ku bukan gadis SMA biasa seperti yang kau rekomendasikan."

"Wuu menyeramkan, apa seperti Rossweise-sensei type mu?" Gabriel menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya masih bermain indah di pipi tanpa lecet milik Naruto.

"Taukah Gabriel, sosok Onee-chan seperti Rossweise-san atau pun Grayfia-san jauh lebih berpengalaman di atas ranjang, tentu saja, butuh stamina besar untuk bisa bermain lebih lama." Naruto menyebutkan dua guru yang memiliki usia 3 tahun di atas nya itu.

"Bolehkah aku mengadu ke orang tua kita jika Namikaze Naruto, terkenal polos dan tenang dalam situasi apapun ternyata seorang pro player?" Naruto tertawa pelan, "kecuali jika aku pernah melakukannya. Di masa muda penuh akan hal hal menyenangkan, aku tidak ingin terjangkit HIV awal, banyak anak muda di luar sana melakukan hal bodoh tanpa berpikir panjang, kau tahu."

"Itulah Onii-san." Kekeh pelan Gabriel, ia membelai lembut penuh perasaan rambut pirang Naruto, posisi mereka saat ini adalah Naruto tertidur di pangkuan Gabirel yang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang gudang penyimpanan alat alat olah raga, tak ada penerangan, hanya mengandalkan cahaya yang masuk dari fentilasi.

"Nanti setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, tunggu aku di ruang OSIS mu, Gabriel. Mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat, tapi tak akan lama." Ucap Naruto, berkas berkas yang di tinggalkan Kurenai hasil dari Ulangan harian minggu lalu baru 50% dalam tahap pengoleksi, jadi mau tidak mau Naruto harus menyelesaikan hari ini mengingat besok setiap siswa harus menerima hasil ulangan mereka.

"Ara~ apa ini kencan? jika iya, aku tidak akan melewatkannya, Onii-san." Tawa Gabriel dengan mata terpejam. Sentilan hidung pelan dari Naruto membuat tawa gadis itu berhenti, ia menatap Naruto bingung. "Kapan kapan, Little Angel. Lagipula, Okaa-san meminta untuk kita pulang malam ini, sudah berapa lama kau tidak pulang?"

"Ku rasa 3 bulan lebih."

"Huh, pantas saja Okaa-san ngotot agar kita datang. Kau harus sering sering pulang, Riel-chan." Menghela nafas pelan, ia tersenyum mengetahui Gabriel paham dengan ucapannya.

"Ha'i, Onii-san. Tapi lebih baik dari pada tidak pulang selama 1 setengah tahun tanpa mengabari adik kawai~ mu ini." Balas Gabriel berserta nada sing a song pada bagian 'Kawai'

"Berhentilah menyindirku atau ku cium kau di sini, Riel-chan." Senyum itu memang menyindirnya,.tapi fakta bahwa selama ini ia sangat jarang memberikan kabar apapun kepada Gabirel itu nyata. Hanya ibu dan ayahnya lah Naruto telfon hanya untuk memberikan kabar hampir setiap hari.

"Fufu~ kemarilah Onii-san. Aku akan memberikan sebuah gaya tari indah menarik ke mulut manis mu menggunakan lidahku." Tawa genit Gabriel membuat Naruto menghela nafas pelan untuk beberapa kali di hari ini.

"Sudahlah, ayo Kembali. Jam istirahat akan berakhir beberapa menit dari sekarang, kau tidak ingin aku hukum bukan?"

"Apapun jika itu Onii-san." Keduanya berjalan pelan meninggalkan gedung olahraga, di mana Gabriel memeluk lengan kekar Naruto dengan posesif sedangkan Namikaze muda itu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi apapun.

* * *

Next Chapter :

_**"Ohayou, Little Angel? kau bangun lebih awal? sungguh menabjubkan sekali." Seringai lebar yang Naruto keluarkan pagi ini adalah hal pertama yang Gabriel lihat. Tangan nya sedang memegang sendok menunjuk Naruto, "cepat mandi, Onii-san. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mu." **_

_**"Hee aku tidak ingat ada kelas pagi hari ini!" Tungkas Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "Apa aku perlu memanggil tukang service untuk memperbaiki kepalamu?" **_

_**Naruto terkekeh pelan, "berpikir bahwa aku bagaikan objek percobaan alien seperti yang ada di dua tokoh utama anime Inuyashiki, kau sungguh sadis, Riel-chan." Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan lagi, "oh yah, semalam kau sangat menabjubkan tahu. Sial, kau menggigit pundaku terlalu dalam."**_

_**"Fufu.. aku tidak akan mengigit mu jika kau memperlakukan aku dengan lembut baka Kitsune." Balas Gabriel tertawa kecil, mengingat kegiatan nya bersama Naruto semalam begitu menyenangkan, bahkan beberapa kali Gabriel menjerit pelan di sela sela kegiatan itu.**_

_**Naruto mendesah pelan, sakit yang ia terima dari gigitan Gabriel masih terasa nyeri, Naruto tidak menyangkal apapun jika semua salahnya sih, ia terlalu bersemangat. "Masih sakit? kalau iya, jangan berangkat sekolah untuk hari ini. Satu hari libur tak akan pernah memperburuk nilai mu, Riel-chan." **_

_**Gabriel menggelengkan kepalanya, "memang masih terasa nyeri, tapi tidak masalah kok Onii-san. Aku masih bisa berjalan normal seperti biasa, ini tidak sesakit malam tadi." **_

_**"Oh!.. tapi aku tidak mau menggendong mu seharian penuh nanti." Ucap Naruto, ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuknya. **_

_**"Lagipula sebagian kesalahanmu! kau harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa apa padaku nanti di sekolah." Balas Gabriel cemberut, ia menyilangkan tangannya di bawah dadanya. **_

_**"Nanti saja bicaranya, kau tunggu di meja sana. Berikan aku waktu 20 menit untuk bersiap."**_

_**"Ha'i, Onii-san." **_

**A/N : Gajez**


End file.
